Transformers Headmasters: A Rewrite Episode 1
by Me am Grimlock
Summary: A rewrite of the fourth season of the Transformers. It's how I think Hasbro should've done it. The first episode, Galvatron has launched a full scale invasion on Cybertron, so who will come to the Autobot's rescue? The Headmaster Transformers!


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. The Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara.  
  
Author's note: The reason I decided to make this saga fic is partially because I didn't like the American version of the fourth season of the Transformers. Personally I feel they should've just waited for the Japanese to finish Transformers: Headmasters and just dubbed it with the original people who voiced characters in G1. And now, on with the show!  
  
Transformers: Headmasters; a Rewrite  
  
It is the year 2007. For a time, the galaxy has been at peace. The Autobot's greatest leader, Optimus Prime, returned to life and rid the world of evil hate plague and earned the respect of many races. Humans, Decepticons, even Quintessons all stopped fighting that day. It has been several months since that event occurred. The Autobots have heard no word from Galvatron or his legions of Decepticons. But soon that will all change.  
  
Episode One: Galvatron's Revolution  
  
It was a beautiful, spring morning at Autobot city. The Autobots had been inactive for quite sometime now. Although, this feeling of peace was beginning to wear on some of the more aggressive Autobot's nerves.  
  
"Man, its so boring around here! If the Decepticons decided to raid any energy facilities today, I wouldn't mind." Said Slingshot, one of the Aerialbots' loose cannons.  
  
"Cool it Slingshot!" said the Aerialbot leader Silverbolt, "We're suppose to be on guard duty, not complain about how quiet things are."  
  
"Well that's what I mean, Silverbolt! It is quiet around here, and that's what I can't stand! There hasn't been any action every since Optimus Prime came back!"  
  
Airraid laughed, "Boy, I think Slingshot may still be infected with that madness plague."  
  
"He's right though." Said Skydive, "There hasn't been any Decepticon activity for over several months now. And if they wanted to pull some kind of stunt off, today would be just that day."  
  
"Quit thinking so negative Skydive. In times of war like this, a little peace would do all of us a lot of good." Silverbolt said to his comrades. But still, Skydive brought up a good point. If the Decepticons wanted to attack them, a peaceful day like this one would perfect.  
  
Just then, a certain someone walked into the room. At one point in time, he had been known as the wise cracking little brother of the Autobots, Bumblebee. But after a battle with the Aeiralbots' combined form Superion, infected with the hate plague, he had been nearly damaged beyond repair. But, thanks to complete overhaul done by a Quintesson, he was brought back to life as the espionage director, Gold Bug. "Anything to report Silverbolt?"  
  
The Aerialbot replied, "Negative Gold Bug. No Decepticons anywhere on the planet."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear."  
  
"Uh, Gold Bug, I would like to deeply apologize."  
  
"For what reason Silverbolt?"  
  
"For what I and the others did as Superion, when we were controlled by the plague. We nearly killed you."  
  
The Throttlebot just laughed, "There is no need to be sorry. You didn't have any control over your primal functions back then. Besides, I'd like to thank you! If you hadn't trashed my old body, I wouldn't have gotten this new one." He said as he patted his new, golden chest that shined in the bright light. Silverbolt grinned. Even if you had changed in one or another, you simply couldn't keep Gold Bug from acting like Bumblebee.  
  
Elsewhere, far in the deepest reaches of the galaxy, an evil plot was unfurling. On the seemingly dead planet Charr, which is now the headquarters of Galvatron and his Decepticons. In the laboratory, the Constructicons have called him for a demonstration.  
  
He roared at Scrapper, "Why do you constantly eat away at my valuable time with your pathetic experiments Scrapper? I was just in the middle of thinking of a new plan to defeat the Autobots. It has been too long since I let Optimus Prime off with a token of my respect. Now is the time to put aside those fading memories and concentrate on our goal!"  
  
"But that is why I requested your presence mighty Galvatron." Scrapper timidly replied, "I have developed something that may help us with your plans. Okay Hook, open the hatch." As he ordered, Hook pressed several buttons on the console he was at. After he had done so, Scrapper stood away from the doors he was guarding. As the doors opened up, two figures emerged from the chamber. Both were Decepticons, each one exactly alike each other. They had light blue bodies and white limbs. The only difference between these two was the symbols above their insignias. One of the symbols was a cat like creature, the other a bird.  
  
"Allow me to introduce, the Decepticon clones." Scrapper announced, "Each one may look the same, but have their own individual transformations. Clones, introduce yourselves to your new leader."  
  
The clone with the cat symbol stepped forward, "I am Pounce. I swear my loyalty to only you."  
  
The next one also walked forward with his copy. "I'm called Wingspan. And if my brother is with you, I guess I am too."  
  
Galvatron now looked interested, "We shall see. First you must prove your usefulness to me. Then we shall see if you are cut out for the ranks of my Decepticons. And if not," he then pointed his fusion cannon at them and Scrapper, "then you and your creators shall perish! Scourge, Sweeps! Test our new recruits and don't hold back!"  
  
Just behind him, four Decepticons appeared out of the shadows. Each one looked like blue, bearded knights, to some degree. The lead one said, "At once Galvatron. Sweeps, attack!" As Scourge had ordered, his nearly mindless drones obeyed. They all flew into the air and transformed into hovercrafts, firing lasers at the two clones. The clones dodged the blasts as the Sweeps dove in for a closer attack.  
  
"Hah! What idiots!" growled Pounce, as he pulled his missile launcher and fired at the Sweeps. It collided with all three of them, sending them flying in different directions. Pounce then leapt up and began to transform. He changed into a large, white puma, as he toppled onto one of the sweeps and began to claw away at it.  
  
As the other sweeps transformed as they crashed, one of them said, "Oh no. We've got to help him."  
  
"Forget about him, we've got this one cornered!" said the other pointing to Wingspan. They then pointed their acid ray rifles at the other clone. "Hah, even if you transform, you can't stop us on the ground."  
  
"Who said I was staying on the ground?" chuckled Wingspan, "I prefer an aerial attack." He then jumped into the air and transformed, but not into a puma like his brother. He instead changed into a hawk, diving at the sweeps with his talons loose. As he attacked, he knocked their guns out of their hands and pecked away at them with his beak. The sweeps all screamed in agonizing pain.  
  
Galvatron smirked, "Yes, they appear to be quite useful indeed. Pounce, Wingspan! Cease your attack. You have proven to me you are capable of handling such annoyances." As they heard their leader, the two clones leapt off their victims and transformed. "And you Scrapper have once again proved your continued usefulness as well. Congratulations on your latest project." The Constructicon humbly bowed down to his leader. But Galvatron then turned to Scourge, "As for you, mighty hunter! I expected better of your Sweeps, and I expected better of you! Continue to act like a coward and I will have the clones dismantle you!" Scourge backed away in fright. "Now, get these scrap piles to the repair bay. I may have a use for them as soon as I instigate the next step in my plan." The Sweep leader obeyed as he helped his drones up and lead them out of the room.  
  
Pounce looked intrigued at what Galvatron said, "What do you mean by plan?"  
  
Galvatron laughed, "I'm glad you asked Pounce. I will need you and your brothers' services for a certain task that must be carried out."  
  
"What sort of task? Bring it on, I'm stoked!" Wingspan shouted.  
  
"I'm glad you are, um, stoked about this." Galvatron said, "You will be required to help the Terrorcons and new Insecticons to steal something from Autobot city. Something that will enable me to crush them under my feet!"  
  
Back at Autobot city on Earth, things continue to be peaceful as usual; the Autobots went about preparing shipments of Energon to be sent to Cybertron. In the hangar bay doing this was Fireflight, Blurr, and the Throttlebots; Chase, Searchlight, Rollbar, Freeway and Wideload.  
  
Rollbar was busy loading the Energon cubes onto the shuttle, "Hey Wideload, bring some more cubes over here. We need to get to Cybertron fast."  
  
"Alright, alright. Hold your horses Rollbar." Wideload replied, as he transformed into an orange dump truck. He then moved towards Freeway and Chase, "Load me up guys. Man, I sure wish there was someone else to take my job. I hate having to always move everyone's dirty parts or blotching Energon."  
  
"Well Wideload, there's no one else on the team like you, so it's your job." Freeway said as he put more cubes into Wideload's tray. "Fireflight, can you check for any enemy activity?"  
  
The red Aerialbot replied, "Sure I can," as he transformed into jet and took off out of the hangar, "but I doubt there would be any Decepticons attacking today."  
  
Blurr, the incredibly fast moving and talkative Autobot said, "YouSaidIt,NoDecepticons,NotHere,NotThere,NotNoWhere! They'veBeenGoneALongTime,Huh?MaybeThey'llNeverComeBack,NeverEverEverEverEver Ever!" as he quickly ran in and out of the ship, checking its instruments as he sped by.  
  
As Fireflight continued to rocket skyward, he could make several figures headed his way. He accelerated a little bit more to see what was up ahead, but instead got a nasty shock. Several laser blasts came at him from all his front positions. He tried to swerve out of the way, but got hit in his left wing. He leaned back towards Autobot city, sending Rollbar and the others a message, "Rollbar! I've got some bad news for you! Guess who decided to invite themselves to our little club?"  
  
Rollbar received Fireflight's message, "No way, just when we need this Energon the most. Everyone, Decepticons are approaching the city! Prepare for battle!"  
  
Blurr suddenly stopped, "Decepticons,Decepticons!WhyDidn'tYouTellUs? WhyDidn'tYouSaySoSooner? WhatDoWeDo,WhatDoWeDo,WhatDoWeDo, WhatDoWeDo, WhatDoWe..."  
  
Rollbar then knocked Blurr on the head, "Blurr, shut up! Get moving to the command deck! Tell Gold Bug and the other Aerialbots to go to code red; Decepticon attack!"  
  
"Right,NoProblem,NoHassle! ICanGetThereNoProblem! JustLeaveItToMe,ButThenAgainAnySelfRespectingAutobotWouldDoTheSame,ButICanDo ItFaster,CauseNobodyGetsAJobDoneFasterThanICan! Nobody,Nobody,Nobody!" He said as he transformed in mid-sentence into a Cybertronian hover car. He then immediately took off to warn Gold Bug and the others.  
  
Back in the air, Fireflight continued to plot himself a controlled crash in the air hangar. Unfortunately the Decepticons behind him didn't want him to get that far a chance. The two teams of Decepticons were known as the Terrorcons and the Insecticons. The Terrorcons are vicious robots with monster modes, while the Insecticons are conniving robots that look like insects.  
  
"Rawr, destroy the Autobot! Destroy them all!" screeched the Terrorcon called Cutthroat. He fired blasts of magnetic energy at Fireflight from his double-barreled magnetizer.  
  
"Calm down Cutthroat!" said Chopshop, the sneakiest of the Insecticons, "We're only to keep the Autobots busy while those new guys infiltrate Autobot city and steal whatever it is that Galvatron wanted."  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun and kill some time, as well as a few Autobots!" growled Rippersnapper, as he fired several shots at Fireflight with his Cyclone gun. The blasts hit him in the back thruster, causing him to plummet at fast rate towards the ground.  
  
"I'm hit!" the Aerialbot cried, "Goodbye cruel world!"  
  
Suddenly, someone drove out of the hangar bay, "Coming Fireflight!" It was Wideload in dump truck mode. He got in close to where Fireflight crashed and caught him in his tray. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Wideload. I'm fine relatively," said Fireflight as he transformed back into robot mode, "but it looks like I've been grounded."  
  
"Speak for yourself." The Throttlebot said, "But we'll talk about that later. Now we've got real work to do." He then dumped Fireflight off as he transformed into a robot. Then both of them ran back into the hangar bay, trying to dodge oncoming hellfire from above.  
  
"Rawr, you can't escape us! You will die!" screamed Cutthroat as he transformed into a monstrous bird-like creature and spat out a stream of wild fire.  
  
As his leader, Hun-Grr came up right behind him, he said, "Cool it Cutthroat! I'm beginning to think that Insecticon is right, you are crazy!" He then shook off his disgust and fired more laser blasts from his sonic stun gun. Wideload and Fireflight managed to dodge the blast and were able to jump their way back into the hangar bay.  
  
"Glad you guys made it! We've got work to do!" said Chase, the red and hot headed Throttlebot. He and the other Throttlebots then drew out their laser guns and began to fire on the Terrorcons and Insecticons. As Wideload and Fireflight joined them, they two also pulled out their weapons and began to fire.  
  
In the command deck of Autobot city, Gold Bug and the other Aerialbots were all looking at the radar. They had shown several Decepticon signals close to Autobot city.  
  
"No way, how could the Decepticons gotten past our long range scanners?" said Silverbolt questionably.  
  
"Well Rodimus shut down Metroplex so he could be protected from infection by the hate plague, and we haven't really been able to get all of his other functions operable ever since then." said Gold Bug.  
  
Just then, Blurr came through the doors of the command deck, transforming and talking at the same time, "Gold Bug,Silverbolt,BoyAmIGladToSeeYou! We'veGotAMajorProblem!We'veJustBeenWorkingDullyInTheHangarBayWhenGuessWhoSho wedUp? TheDecepticons! WholeBunchOfThem!RIghtOutside!They'reAttackingTheOthers!OhWhatDoWeDo,WhatDoW eDo,WhatDoWeDo,WhatDo..."  
  
Gold Bug then held Blurr tightly, "Chill out Blurr! We know already!" He then turned back to Silverbolt, "What I want to know is what do they want with us? This doesn't seem like your regular attack run."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean Gold Bug." said Silverbolt.  
  
"Well let's stop gapping and start blasting! Come on!" said Slingshot as he, Skydive and Airraid took off out of the room. Silverbolt, Gold Bug and Blurr then followed them. The Autobots were going to need all the help they could get.  
  
In the hangar bay, the Autobots weren't holding up too well. The Terrorcons and Insecticons had landed on the ground and all transformed into their beast modes. The Terrorcons were making a charge ahead, with the Throttlebots charging right back at them.  
  
"Keep fighting Throttlebots! We can't let them get the Energon!" shouted Rollbar to the others as he confronted Sinnertwin. He tried to blast the two headed monster in the face, but his heads just moved and swerved out of the way and they then grabbed the Throttlebot by the arms. He screamed as Sinnertwin began to tear his limbs off. "Someone, help!"  
  
Just then, a laser blast came from out of nowhere, hitting Sinnertwin straight in the back. Then as he staggered to get back up, a sports car came up from behind him and sent the Terrorcon flying. The car then transformed, revealing he to be the double agent Punch. "Hey Rollbar, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Punch. I really go to work on my technique." He said as he tried to get up.  
  
"Well worry about that later," Punch said as picked the Throttlebot up, "right now we got to do some pest control!" He fired several shots from his twin mortar cannon at Barrage and Chopshop who were heading straight for him.  
  
"You fools! You fire in vain!" shouted Barrage, a large green rhinoceros beetle, "No one can defeat the Insecticons!"  
  
"That's funny Barrage," said Chopshop in his stag beetle form, "I kind of remember some other Insecticons who ended up getting scrapped and launched into the emptiness of space."  
  
"How dare you talk about your ancestors that way Chopshop! We are their legacy, we are the elite, we are..." But Barrage didn't have enough time to speak again, he was knocked off course by a laser blast. Punch looked behind him and saw the other Aerialbots, Blurr and Gold Bug firing at the Insecticons.  
  
"Take that Insecticlods!" said Slingshot. He then took off into the air and transformed into his jet mode. Then Airraid and Skydive transformed and followed him out of the hangar. They then began to dive onto Terrorcons below them and fired concussion pulse bombs on them below. "Ha ha! At this rate, we'll be done with them in no time soon."  
  
Hun-Grr roared, "That's where you're wrong Autobot! Terrorcons! Merge and form Abominus!" Then the two headed creature jumped into the air, with Blot, Sinnertwin, Cutthroat and Rippersnapper behind him. Blot and Rippersnapper began to straighten out as hands came out of the bottom of their feet, they then attached to Hun-Grr's back legs. Sinnertwin and Cutthroat began to stand stiff as the connected with Hun-Grr's two heads. Then, Hun-Grr's tail retracted back into his body, and then large head appeared in its place. Now where the Terrorcons had once stood was the evil Abominus!  
  
"Prepare to face the wrath of Abominus!" the gestalt roared as he pointed his sonic stun gun at Autobot city and fired. The explosion could be heard by everyone in the city.  
  
Gold Bug shouted, "Autobots circle around! We can't let them destroy Metroplex while he's down!" He then transformed into a golden VW Beetle and sped out of the hangar bay. Punch and Rollbar did the same as they transformed into vehicle mode and followed him. The Throttlebots stayed in robot mode and ran between Abominus' feet, firing on him with their guns, but had little effect. They also didn't see the Insecticons in front of them. The robotic roaches plowed right through the Throttlebots and sent them all flying. Abominus noticed the Throttlebots trying to pick themselves up. He reached down to grab one of them.  
  
Chase noticed Abominus' large hand reaching out to grab them, "Throttlebots move it!" He then transformed into a red Ferrari and drove out of the way. Freeway transformed into a blue Chevy Corvette and Wideload went into his dump truck mode. Both managed to get out of Abominus' grasp, but unfortunately left Searchlight behind.  
  
"Guys, help! Somebody!" he screamed as the Terrorcon giant tightened his grip around the white Throttlebot.  
  
As Gold Bug transformed far from Abominus he noticed Searchlight, "Silverbolt! Abominus has got Searchlight!"  
  
"I see him Gold Bug!" the Aerialbot replied, "Slingshot, Skydive, Airraid, Fireflight! Transform and combine into Superion!" Silverbolt then rose into the air and transformed into his jet mode. Fireflight followed him by jumping up and transforming, then changed into what looked like a giant arm with a laser rifle on its arm. Slingshot and the others heard Silverbolt and disengaged their attack on the Insecticons. Slingshot then also changed into what looked like an arm. He and Fireflight came next to Silverbolt and connected on his two sides. Airraid and Skydive then formed what would soon be the legs of a gestalt Autobot and connected to Silverbolt's bottom. Then, Silverbolt's nose flipped backward as a large, new head appeared from his shoulders. The figure then landed on the ground, letting the enemy know that Superion had arrived.  
  
Abominus saw the large Aerialbot land in front of him and said, "Superion think too much!"  
  
"Talk is cheap!" Superion concurred as he rushed into Abominus by punching him in his chest. The Terrorcon then relinquished his grip over Searchlight, letting the little Throttlebot plummet towards the ground.  
  
"Wideload, catch Searchlight!" Gold Bug shouted.  
  
"Right!" Wideload then sped back towards Abominus and used his tray to catch Searchlight.  
  
"Nice job Wideload! Two catches in one day!" Searchlight said.  
  
"Maybe for you. It seems like I'm merely nothing but a cushion for you guys!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Superion continued to jab Abominus, but it was starting to tick the Terrorcon off. He roared as he grabbed Superion's arms and lifted him high into the air. He then threw him straight at Autobot city. The resulting impact caused one its many towers to topple down. Superion then got up and leapt off the city. As he kept himself in mid flight with his thrusters, he fired blasts of concentrated energy from his stress fracture cannon. The shocks hit Abominus and caused him to topple nearly over the Insecticons.  
  
"Hey Abominus! Watch it will ya?" shouted Venom, a cicada transformer, "Next time you get slagged, land on the Autobots, not us!"  
  
The Terrorcon gestalt looked down at the tiny bug and said, "If you want to stay functioning, get out of way. Or else me squish you like bug you are!" He said as he slammed his fist into the ground. Then a dozen blasts of laser fire came from behind him and the Insecticons.  
  
As he and the Throttlebots fired at the Decepticons, Punch chuckled, "Looks like the two teams don't see eye to eye." Then he noticed something out of the corner of his optics.  
  
Over near the gates of Autobot city, the Decepticon clones were hovering over the main key pad.  
  
"Looks like this is the only way to get in." Wingspan said, "Pounce, you know what to do."  
  
Pounce nodded and then put his hand over the key pad. He then ripped it clean off its bolts and threw aside to the ground. Wingspan then had his hand retract into his arm and in its place was a computer network plug. He inserted it into a hole in the circuitry of where the keypad had once been. Then, the circuitry lit up and the door of the main gates opened. The two clones then made their way into Autobot city.  
  
Punch had turned all his attention to what the clones had done and then looked back at Gold Bug, "Hey Gold Bug. You're not going to believe this, but two Decepticons just got past our security lock and made their way into Metroplex."  
  
"So that explains why the Decepticons were attacking." He said, "Punch, it's time you did some double spying."  
  
"I know what you mean. This is a job for," Punch said as he transformed, his body shifting around, his Autobot insignia changing into that of a Decepticon, "Counterpunch!" Where Punch the Autobot had once stood, there was now the dark blue Decepticon Counterpunch. "I'll find out what those guys are up to, and stop them!" He then took off for the main gate.  
  
Gold Bug shouted to him, "I'll come with you in a second."  
  
Pounce and Wingspan quickly made their way through the hallways of Autobot city until they had made it to the command deck. They walked past the monitors and made their way to a small panel.  
  
Wingspan said, "The access codes are in there," pointing to it.  
  
"Man, you'd think the Autobots could give us some credit!" Pounce complained, "It was too easy to find. Oh well." He then brought his gun to the panel.  
  
Wingspan quickly knocked it out of his brother's hands. "Let's try a more tactical approach to this." He then took out a mini computer, antennas ejecting out of it. He then pointed it towards the door and pressed several buttons, activating a beeping signal. The panel then opened up and computer keyboard unfolded with several monitors. Wingspan then started to type on the keyboard, accessing several different files until a coded message of zeros and ones appeared. He then took a cable out his mini computer and put into one of the outlets on the keyboard. "Computer, copy and then triple encrypt." He then turned to Pounce, "This is a tricky program, it could be booby trapped, so it'll take a few clicks for to it copy the data and de- bug for anything that may give us trouble."  
  
Just then, a dark blue figure walked into the room, "So, what're you two up to?"  
  
Wingspan and Pounce then turned around suddenly, the more aggressive clone aiming his missile launcher at the new face, "Who the frag are you?"  
  
"Depends," he said with a sly tone, "You tell me who you are and I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
Pounce snarled, and then he looked at the robot's chest, noticing his Decepticon insignia. He dropped his weapon slightly and said, "I'm Pounce and that's Wingspan. We are the Decepticon Clones. And you?"  
  
The Decepticon chuckled, "Hmm, think you're tough huh? The name's Counterpunch and Galvatron sent me to check up on you. He figured you blow the mission big time."  
  
Pounce became very annoyed, "Yeah well beat it Counterpunch! We don't need your help! We can handle this on our own!"  
  
Counterpunch just shrugged, "Fine, but if any Autobots find you, deal with them yourselves. I've heard some patrol here regularly, so they may be nearby." He then walked out of the room and turned on a corner of the door. He then stood there and transformed back into his Autobot mode. Punch then brought up his twin mortar cannon gun and said, "Real nearby!" He then leapt from beside the door way and fired at the two clones. Pounce jumped out of the way and Wingspan ducked, covering his computer with his body.  
  
"It's an Autobot, nail him! I only need a few more clicks!" Wingspan shouted to his brother.  
  
Pounce nodded, "Alright, some action!" He then fired an energy missile at Punch, but the Autobot side-stepped it. But as he turned to face the clone, Pounce had leapt forward, transforming into his puma mode and landed on Punch. He began to claw at him vigorously and then bit hard down into his shoulder. Sparks flew from Punch's body and he then slipped into stasis lock, as his blue eyes dimmed and faded away into a shady gray. Pounce climbed off him and transformed.  
  
Wingspan then held his thumbs up, "Done! Now lets get out of here." He took his plug out of the keyboard and put his computer away. "But before we go," he then brought up his electro-burst rifle and fired it at the computer, blowing it into several large, but unsalvageable parts.  
  
"Quit screwing around and let's go!" Pounce said. He ran out of the room with Wingspan behind him. His brother then transformed into his hawk form and started to pass him up as they ran through the halls, leaving Punch offline in the command deck.  
  
Back outside, the battle was taking a turn for the worse in the Decepticons' favor. Superion was continuing to lay the hurt on Abominus. The Terrorcon giant attempted to rush the Aerialbot, but Superion continued to push him back with his stress fracture blasts. The resulting blasts knocked Abominus off balance, but what really caused him to fall over is when Superion gave him a low kick in his legs, making him topple face first into the dirt.  
  
Superion chuckled, "Thinking much is better than not thinking at all!" as he picked up Abominus and then punched him in the muzzle. The Terrorcon staggered, but then quickly regained his composure and fired at Superion with his sonic stun gun. He unfortunately missed by a mile, allowing Superion to lay another blast of his own on him.  
  
The Insecticons weren't holding out any better. Gold Bug, Rollbar and Wideload were pinning them where they stood by shooting them with their energy pistols. Chase, Searchlight and Freeway were running circles around them in their vehicle modes.  
  
"Keep firing Throttlebots!" Rollbar shouted, "We almost have them!"  
  
Gold Bug thought to himself, I don't like this. Why did the Decepticons attack like this, allowing themselves to easily be seen? Does it have something to do with those two cons that got into the city? And speaking of which, where's Punch? He left a while ago to deal with them, but...  
  
Then, two figures came running across the battle field. One was a puma and the other was a hawk, making their away from the city.  
  
The Puma yelled to the Insecticons, "Hey bug boys! We have what we came for, time to go!"  
  
"Yeah Abominus, if you want to be made of five pieces instead of a hundred, get moving!" the hawk shouted to the fallen Terrorcon. Nodding, Abominus split up into the five Decepticons that made him up. They then all took skyward and flew away from the battle. The Insecticons also transformed back into their robot modes and fled as well.  
  
The Throttlebots rejoiced, "We did it! We beat them!"  
  
Superion came towards them in great leap and then separated into the five Aerialbots. Silverbolt came up behind Gold Bug, "This victory just doesn't feel right."  
  
"I know," he replied, "the whole thing is beginning to seem like a diversion."  
  
"But for what purpose?"  
  
"That's what we've got to find out. Come on!" He then ran back to Autobot city, with Silverbolt and Blurr behind him. They soon made their way into the command deck and found Punch lying on the ground, battered and bruised from Pounce's attack.  
  
"OhNo! IKnewThisWasBad,ButNotThisBad. ThisIsReallyBadCauseWithoutPunch,Who'sGoingToWarnUsAboutThisReallyBadStuffLi keThis? OhWhatDoWeDo,WhatDo..." Silverbolt quickly wacked Blurr in the face before he had anymore time to babble.  
  
Gold Bug knelt down by Punch and quickly check his wound, "Looks like he was bitten and put into stasis lock. Blurr, get the energon infuser."  
  
"Absolutely,Postivi..."  
  
"Just get it!"  
  
Blurr understood and ran quickly ran out of the room and a few seconds later returned with what looked like a gun almost, but it was filled with energon. He handed it to Gold Bug, who then placed in Punch's bite mark and squeezed the trigger. The energon then began to pour into him, revitalizing him.  
  
"Wh... what happened?" he asked as he came back online.  
  
"Glad to have you back. Are you alright?" Gold Bug said.  
  
Then, Punch jumped up and tried to stand, but almost fell down again. "They took the codes."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who took what?"  
  
"Some new Decepticons, called themselves clones, probably because they look alike in every way. But anyway, they took the access codes for Cybertron's defense weaponry systems."  
  
Gold Bug looked shocked, "Well can any of the data could be retrieved? Maybe the deactivation codes?"  
  
Punch simply pointed to the panel that held them, but nothing was there except several parts of the console that had been there.  
  
"This is not good. With those codes, the Decepticons now control Cybertron's weaponry." Silverbolt said.  
  
"Yeah, and that's bad news for us." Gold Bug said, "We need to get to Prime, fast!"  
  
Silverbolt nodded, he then turned to Blurr and said, "Blurr round up the other Autobots and get them to the shuttle. We're going to Cybertron." 


End file.
